Field of the Invention
This invention relates to household appliances, and in particular, it relates to a ground fault circuit interrupter.
Description of Related Art
With the wide use of home appliances, the safety of the appliances becomes more and more important. Currently, ground fault circuit interrupters are installed at the output end of power outlets from the grid or the input end of some appliances, which improves the safety of the appliances. However, in practice, due to long time use or other factors, some problems still remain due to certain shortcomings in the structures of current ground fault circuit interrupters, even when users use the self-testing function of the ground fault circuit interrupters. For example, sometimes, when the ground fault circuit interrupter device detects a current leakage, it cannot timely disconnect the power source because of a malfunction in the internal drive structure. Thus, the ground fault circuit interrupter is still prone to losing its leakage current protection function during use, which may cause dangerous situations. Further, current ground fault circuit interrupters that have self-testing functions can only alert the user of the malfunction using indicator lights or audible signals; for users who cannot recognize a malfunction in the device based on the indicator lights or audible signals, the current ground fault circuit interrupters cannot provide sufficient protection and so there are still safety threats.
Thus, there is a need for a ground fault circuit interrupter that is easy to install and low in cost and that has self-testing functions and redundant protection functions.